APRIL FOURTH
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Um dia especial... pode se tornar revelador, principalmente para aqueles que queriam esquecê-lo...Yaoi! Leopika!


**Disclaimer:** se eu fosse a autora de HxH, estaria rica agora!

**Warning:** Conteúdo **Yaoi**! Leopika!

* * *

_**APRIL FOURTH**_

_By Akai Tenshi_

Madrugada quieta. Algumas estrelas pingadas aqui e ali... uma nuvem clara...outra escura, mas ambas eqüidistantes... O som da noite e do nada era calmo e confortante... Mesmo a madrugada estando fria, dentro de seu corpo havia uma chama que jamais cessaria.

Para alguns, a noite oculta a verdade... para outros, revela o oculto...

A janela de seu quarto estava aberta. Com os braços apoiados no parapeito e o corpo pendendo ao chão, Kurapika contemplava a noite, noite esta sem o luar pálido e de fria brisa... mas agraciada por uma lua cheia... vermelha.

Lua cheia vermelha... muito significa para aqueles cuja memória é distorcida... pouco se faz presente para aqueles cujo passado é traiçoeiro.

Sua voz suave, levemente rouca por causa da umidade, sussurrava ululantemente para o vento... na imensidão noturna daquele vasto campo de um lua vermelha... Soava como uma melodia a trêmula voz, que se embala num canto plangente.

_**- **__Sol no Céu,_

_- Árvores pela Terra…_

_-_ _Nossos corpos são da Terra,_

_- Nossas almas vêem dos Céus acima._

_- O Sol e a Lua derramam a luz em nossas mãos e pés._

_- A natureza rejuvenesce nossos corpos,_

_- Envia nossos corpos para o Vento que sopra pelos campos._

_- Dá o agradecimento a Deus que reside nos Céus, pela terra do Kuruta..._

_- Deixa nossos espíritos viverem em eterna proteção e vigor._

_- Procuro ser capaz de compartilhar a alegria com meu povo..._

_- Ser capaz de compartilhar suas tristezas..._

_- Oferecer homenagem para as pessoas da Tribo Kuruta..._

_- Deixar nossos Flamejantes Olhos Escarlates suportar testemunho..._

Um par de lágrimas frias escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos, agora na forma de orbes escarlates, assim como a fúria dentro de seu ser. Nem a sua oração, nem a lua... nada mais seria como era... Apenas o vazio, o infinito... O tormento de seus companheiros já mortos; a angústia daqueles que jamais voltariam a enxergar novamente, ainda atormentava o seu sono, perturbava seus sonhos... Gritavam por seu nome... grunhiam por socorro... gemiam desesperados... Imensos corredores impregnados com chamas vívidas guiaram o caminho da morte. Sem retorno ou piedade, o corpo arde em agonia, queima como a vela que é soprada pelo Cão. Não há saída deste ciclo de escuridão...

Há exatos cinco anos tem sido assim...desde o massacre, jamais conseguira dormir sem que os mortos lhe perturbassem o sono... Há um ano já se vingara de seus algozes... mas só isso não era o bastante.

**FLASHBACK**

_Altas chamas flamejantes queimavam além do céu, com seu brilho vermelho-laranja intenso. Em segundos que mais pareciam eternidade, casas iam ao chão, restando apenas escombros, pó e cinzas. Muitos corpos jaziam sem vida, caídos na terra, encobertos por sangue e chagas profundas, e com os olhos completamente retirados de seus orbiculares. _

_Ainda algumas poucas pessoas da tribo corriam desesperadas, à procura de abrigo._

_Ele não estava totalmente seguro debaixo dos escombros, mas com certeza estava mais seguro que os demais. Aquilo era demais para a sua visão, até então inocente. Viu várias pessoas, incluindo sua família, sendo laceradas como se fosse papel._

_O medo cresceu infinitamente dentro de si. Mas não se atreveu a se mexer, e ainda, procurava respirar calmamente, embora sua vontade fosse querer arrancar o pescoço daquelas pessoas._

_Não soube ao certo quanto tempo se passou, quando abriu os olhos novamente, as chamas estavam brandas. Ainda era madrugada, a lua vermelha pairava no ar. Hesitou em deixar o local em que estava, mas confiando em seu instinto, arriscou. Aparentemente havia só ele, somente ele, e mais ninguém. Andou um pouco pelo local... corpos, sangue... sua família, seu Clã._

_E em todos os corpos faltava o essencial: os Olhos Flamejantes dos Kuruta. Raiva, ódio... seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Percebeu uma única coisa diferente na pira central, ou o que restara dela, um dardo com um pedaço de tecido negro, com uma aranha de 12 patas bordada._

_Ouvira falar deles já...a __**Genei Ryodan**__..._

_E ali mesmo, fez sua promessa de que recuperaria os olhos de seus companheiros e mataria aquelas pessoas uma a uma... desejou se tornar um BlackList Hunter._

_Essa seria a sua vingança._

**end of FLASHBACK**

A ganância humana é desumanamente absurda... Se a vida não for encoberta por meras pedras de rubi, então não há valor nenhum para aqueles que se consomem na gana por um simples capricho... assim o espírito se invagina na forma de um espelho oco.

Os olhos... os Olhos Escarlates... ele tinha que conseguir de volta... todos eles, e talvez pudesse ter paz.

_- ...Deixar nossos Flamejantes Olhos Escarlates suportar testemunho..._ – repetiu com pesar.

Aos poucos, o manto noturno foi cedendo lugar à aurora, que em suas pálidas cores, adornava o céu com delicadeza. Logo os primeiros raios fracos de sol penetravam por entre as nuvens e faziam-se notar em pequenos flashes. Era o prenúncio de uma límpida manhã. E Kurapika ali permanecera. Não conseguia dormir, é verdade, mas tentava.

Fechou seus olhos mais uma vez. Tentou livrar sua mente dos pensamentos macabros que o assombravam. Relutava contra a aparição das mortes... mas como sempre... uma hora o cansaço e o esforço da mente o venciam. Assim dormia, mas não podia ser chamado de sono... era um sono pesado, com alguns sinais de leveza e forçado. E sempre neste dia, as lembranças tornavam-se mais vivas.

**888888888888888888**

A mesa da sala estava coberta com diversificado café-da-manhã, e ainda era banhada com vigor pelos raios solares. Gon e Killua, já sentados à mesa, iniciavam mais uma de suas briguinhas íntimas por motivo algum. No caso, discutiam se deveriam comer ou esperar pelos outros.

Pararam num instante, assim que viram o amigo mais velho descer as escadas. Sua face estava neutra, mãos no bolso, passo a passo descia devagar. Gon abriu um largo sorriso costumeiro e esticou o braço acenando para o amigo.

- Leorio, Leorio... você não vem?! Vai esfriar... – convidou-o alegremente.

- Hã?

- Tá dormindo é, ô tio? – o assassino disse em tom sarcástico.

- Cala a boca, pirralho! – respondeu à Killua com o seu nervosismo de sempre.

- Não tenho culpa se você é velho!

- Ora seu...! Vou te mostrar quem é velho aqui.

Leorio estava com as mãos no pescoço de Killua, começou a sacudi-lo. Gon apenas ria da situação, era sempre a mesma coisa. Não tinha a intenção de interrompê-los, mas um ronco considerável vindo do interior de seu estômago, anunciou que seu corpo necessitava de alimento, sendo assim, forçado a acabar com aquela briguinha de amigos.

-Geeeeeente! Eu tô com fome, podemos comer agora?

- O quê? – perguntou soltando o colarinho do amigo.

- Agora tá surdo também é?

- Não enche Killua. Eu estava querendo dizer é que, se nós não vamos esperar Kurapika chegar? – disse olhando o relógio, pela hora tecnicamente ele já deveria estar ali.

- Ihh, então pode esperar sentando... – veio uma voz da porta – Ele _não_ vai chegar.

- Mito-san! – exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim Mito-san? – Gon perguntou curioso.

- Bom, é que hoje, Kurapika não passou por aquela porta para a sua 'volta matinal'.

- Isso é possível?

- Claro Killua, afinal, somos todos humanos. – Mito respondeu com firmeza.

- Então...

- Eu não ouvi nem um barulho no quarto, mas posso garantir que ele deve estar lá.

- Dormindo, provavelmente. – completou Killua.

- Ou não... – disse Leorio – Vou lá ver...

- Não, espera aí. Deixe o Kurapika dormir.

- Gon, eu entendo sua preocupação, e é por isso mesmo que estou preocupado. Caso não tenha percebido, desde ontem que ele não come nada.

Um silêncio pairou no ar. Por alguns segundos se contemplaram, mas nada disseram. Leorio dirigiu-se às escadas e Gon teve o intuito de segui-lo, mas foi impedido por sua tia que o segurou pelo braço. Seus olhos amêndoas meio confusos olharam para o rosto de Mito, querendo satisfação, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto que é melhor vocês ficarem aqui.

- Killua? – Gon voltou-se para o amigo.

- Acho que sua tia tem razão... A propósito, sabe que dia é hoje, Gon?

- Hoje...? – levou sua mão ao queixo, na tentativa de lembrar – Hm... hoje... que dia é hoje?

- Quatro de abril. – disse Mito.

- Quatro... quatro... me lembra algo... – disse ainda tentando lembrar.

- Gon, Gon, Gon! Hoje é...

**888888888888888888**

- Kurapika? Kurapika? – bateu na porta novamente – Você está aí?

Girou a maçaneta e constatou que a porta estava destrancada. Seu coração palpitava cada vez mais forte.

- Kurapika? – chamou ainda em tom baixo – Eu vou entrar, ouviu? _"Deus... que coisa..."_

E assim, Leorio o fez. Abriu a porta devagar e adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, quase na ponta dos pés. Sentiu que um ar pesado preenchia o quarto, olhou os cantos procurando por Kurapika. Seu corpo tremeu do fio de cabelo ao dedão do pé e seu coração quase parou de tão congelado que ficou, após se deparar com a cena. Kurapika estava debruçado sobre o parapeito da janela, seus olhos estavam fechados e o cenho franzido, não era um bom sinal. No primeiro instante teve o pior pensamento de que o amigo estaria morto, mas ao aproximar-se, o moreno pôde ver que ele respirava com dificuldade, era uma respiração muito funda e descompassada. Sem hesitar, tocou levemente no ombro do loiro, balançando-o com gentileza.

- Kurapika! – chamou suavemente, próximo ao seu ouvido – Kurap...

O loiro começou a se mexer. Bem devagar abriu os olhos... voltaram à cor azul-céu que sempre foram, aos poucos, sua visão nublada focalizava a imagem de um rosto maturo que o encarava com seriedade.

- L-Leo... rio... – balbuciou ainda com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou enquanto ajudava o amigo a sentar.

- H-Hai... eu...

Só então se dera conta que amanhecera e ele havia adormecido na janela. Encostou à parede, pôs sua mão direita sobre sua face alva.

- Minha cabeça... lateja tanto...

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – pôs-se à frente do loiro, que encarava o chão.

- Eles não me deixam dormir... não deixam... – sussurrou de forma quase inaudível.

- Kurapika...?

Gentilmente, Leorio levantou o queixo dele e encarou seus olhos cor do céu. Transpassavam uma tristeza imensa, adicionado ao contraste de seu globo ocular que se fizera parecer vermelho. O moreno sabia que aquele Kuruta era muito teimoso, e mais ainda em relação a demonstrar sua tristeza perante os outros. Kurapika sempre gostara de resolver tudo por conta, mas naquele momento, Leorio teve certeza de que o loiro ia derramar as lágrimas oprimidas pelo orgulho.

- Kurapika, calma. Vamos descer e tomar um bom café?

- Não tenho fome. – respondeu seco.

- Mas não pode ficar sem comer.

- Da carne eu apenas carrego a mácula.

- Não diga besteiras. Vem, vamos... – tentou puxar o loiro por um dos braços.

- Me deixa.

- Ah, não mesmo. Por que não me conta o que está havendo?

- Porque não está havendo nada.

- Sei. Você vai me contar sim senhor, ninguém mergulha em depressão da noite para o dia sem nada.

O moreno prensou Kurapika contra a parede, com força suficiente para imobilizá-lo sem machucar. Kurapika fechou os olhos, estava tentando desesperadamente se soltar daquelas mãos.

- Solte-me... – pediu entre sussurros.

Mas Leorio não demonstrava o mínimo interesse em fazer isso.

- Solte... me! – o loiro vociferou raivoso.

Abriu os olhos, que se tornaram belos rubis escarlates. Kurapika utilizou de sua força para afastar Leorio e saiu correndo porta afora. Não pôde evitar que lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto.

- Kurapika, espere! – o moreno gritou indo atrás dele.

Killua e Gon estavam prestes a subir quando Kurapika passou por eles como se fosse um tornado. Não quis nem saber, correu em direção à saída da casa, deixando para trás dois amigos muito confusos. Pouco depois, Leorio apareceu no topo da escada, e encarou os garotos que estavam subindo.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada Gon... nada demais...

- É? – Killua questionou – Não foi o que vimos.

- Nunca pensei que Kurutas fossem tão teimosos...

- Leorio... – Gon começou – Você sabia que hoje é aniversário de Kurapika?

- Nani?! C-Como?

- Sendo, oras. Killua quem descobriu.

- Como fez isso?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – o assassino respondeu – Afinal de contas, sou um profissional.

- No fim, você até que é útil. _"Aniversário... essa não... não acredito que..."_

- Olha como fala, hein?! Vovô!

- Eu te dava uma lição, pirralho, se eu não tivesse coisas mais importantes para fazer agora.

O jovem médico não iria perder seu precioso tempo com brincadeiras sem graça. Tinha de trazer Kurapika de volta, não importava o que. Fez seu caminho em direção à porta principal.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Killua.

- Atrás dele. Não nos sigam.

Dizendo isso, já não se encontrava mais na residência. Procurar pelo loiro não seria uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais por que ao redor da casa, havia uma 'mini-floresta'. Mas não era isso que o impediria.

Há alguns metros longe da casa, Leorio parou. Começou a pensar aonde Kurapika se esconderia, não era mais uma tarefa tão difícil, já que se conheciam há um pouco mais que dois anos. Mesmo assim, não tinha muita certeza, o lugar era um vasto campo esverdeado, quase inexplorado por ele. Kurapika conhecia bem aquele espaço, graças às suas saídas matinais.

O moreno olhou para a sua esquerda, e em seguida, para a sua direita. Aparentemente não havia vestígios do Kuruta, concentrou-se em seus instintos. Uma raposa fugitiva se esconde muito bem de seu caçador, chegando até a enganá-lo. Leorio lembrou que um certo dia quando voltava para casa de Gon, resolvera passar pelos arredores de uma breve colina, e espantara-se ao encontrar Kurapika lá, sentando na borda da colina, olhando o horizonte. Neste dia em especial, juntara-se ao loiro naquele pôr-do-sol alaranjado. Sobre muito conversaram, como há tempos não faziam. Kurapika até pareceu-lhe mais sorridente.

- Isso! – exclamou cheio de esperanças – Não custa nada ir ver...

A colina, um lugar bastante provável. Leorio tinha que arriscar. Direcionou seus passos, agora acelerados, para a esquerda. Ao longe conseguia ver os fios dourados reluzentes ao vento. Bingo.

Tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, pois sabia que o loiro era muito sensitivo, aproximou-se. Num movimento rápido e preciso, segurou os pequenos ombros com as duas mãos firmemente. Kurapika tremeu ao sentir o toque súbito e ergue sua cabeça para trás, apenas para encarar um par de olhos sorridentes.

- L-Leorio...

- Feliz Aniversário, Kurapika. – disse num largo sorriso.

- C-Como...?

- Não vem ao caso. – sentou-se ao seu lado – Desculpe se agir como um idiota, eu realmente não sabia...

- Não sabia o que?

- Que é o seu aniversário...

- Ah... não tem que se desculpar, hoje é só um dia qualquer... – logo veio a triste expressão estampada em seu rosto.

- Não gosta do dia de hoje?

- Particularmente, não.

- Doshite?

- Me deixa.

- Espera aí. – agarrou o braço do amigo, fazendo voltar ao chão – Não vai fugir de novo, vai? Pode confiar em mim.

Não houve resposta, apenas um olhar vazio e perdido.

- Kurapika você...

O moreno logo interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver duas lágrimas desamparadas escorrerem pelos cantos daqueles olhos azuis celeste.

- Massacre... – o loiro falou, num sussurro quase que inaudível, a voz meio falha.

Leorio não pôde visualizar sua expressão, pois a farta franja cobria-lhe os olhos. Mas mesmo assim, num instinto de proteção, envolveu o frágil corpo com os braços e o puxou para junto de seu tórax, aninhando-o como quem aninha a um filho. Ele sabia que o silêncio era o melhor companheiro neste momento.

- ...era o meu 12º aniversário... – começou em seu tom sofrido – A noite... aquela noite... tão estrelada que decidimos realizar a cerimônia em torno da pira central... com todos os membros do Clã... – fez uma breve pausa, ao passo que lágrimas continuavam a cair – e tão após eu receber o meu brinco... vieram os primeiros gritos da floresta...

Leorio suspirou, já tinha ouvido a história, mas não em detalhes como o amigo contava agora. Continuou a acariciar suas madeixas douradas.

- ...fui jogado para debaixo dos escombros por minha mãe... mas isso não me impediu de ver aquela carnificina... – seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos – e d... depois... só restavam os corpos... os corpos mutilados... sem os olhos rubis... e... enterrei... um por um... sob a lua cheia vermelha...e... – agora Kurapika chorava incontrolavelmente.

- Shhh... tudo bem... não precisa falar mais nada... – disse ao pé do seu ouvido – Kurapika... – chamou-o, erguendo seu queixo para que pudesse ver seus olhos vermelhos.

- Eles... não me deixam...

- Shh... calma... - passeou seus dedos pelo seu rosto.

E lentamente o moreno aproximou seus lábios aos do outro, até que colassem. Não houve relutância pela parte do loiro, não sabia se era porque não tinha forças ou o contrário.

Até que não se sentia tão mal em tirar proveito da fraqueza de Kurapika, sempre gostara dele, e com o passar do tempo, seus sentimentos se ampliaram. E o Kuruta também correspondia ao beijo. Não tão brevemente, Leorio cortou o beijo.

- Ei loiro... Ai shiteru!

Kurapika não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, apenas fechou os olhos – que já haviam voltado ao normal - e sorriu. Em seguida, desmaiou nos braços de Leorio.

**8888888**

- Leorio? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – desesperou-se ao ver ao amigo desfalecido nos braços do outro na porta da sala.

- Sh! Pára de gritar Gon. O Kurapika desmaiou, só isso. – foi seguindo o seu caminho, não muito afim de responder perguntas.

- Também já era de se esperar... não come, não dorme... – Killua surgiu por detrás de Leorio.

- Cala a boca pirralho, não enche.

- Ei vovô, eu vi _tudo_.

- NANI? – sua face ficou totalmente vermelha – Tudo o que?

- **T-U-D-O**.

- De que vocês estão falando? – Gon perguntou totalmente alheio ao que acontecia.

- Uma palavra sobre isso e eu te mato. Com licença, vou levá-lo para a cama.

- O que é? – insistiu.

- Sei... para _'A CAMA'_...

- Ja ne. – respondeu em tom de 'fim-de-conversa', e subiu as escadas.

Gon sentou-se no chão e cruzou as pernas, encarou Killua com uma face interrogativa.

- Você estava seguindo eles?

- E daí?

- Para que?

- Só para ter certeza...

- Hm? Do que está falando?

- Bem...vem cá... – puxou Gon pelo braço escada acima.

Kurapika despertou assim que foi colocado na cama. Viu novamente aquele par de olhos escuros sorridentes, do qual o dono sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Vou buscar algo para você comer... – fez menção de se levantar.

- Não! Espera... quero dizer... fica...aqui comigo...

- Kurapika...

- Eu preciso cumprir minha promessa... ah...esquece...todo ano eu fico assim...minhas memórias me atormentam mais nessa época...

- Viva um pouco mais do presente, deixe um pouco o passado.

Kurapika sentia-se mais seguro agora, de certa forma, o moreno lhe inspirava conforto e segurança. Sentou-se e apoiou os braços no pescoço do moreno.

- Leorio...tenho que te confessar uma coisa...

- O que?

- Ai shiterumo. – sorriu.

Leorio retribuiu o sorriso com um beijo, mais profundo que o anterior. Gostava dos lábios agridoces do loiro.

- Feliz aniversário, de novo.

- Eu realmente queria esquecer... mas agora... eu tenho um motivo para lembrar...

Permaneceram abraçados ali, enquanto que Killua e Gon espiavam pela porta entreaberta o acontecido.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Minna, espero que tenham gostado, reviews são bem vindas! Um arigato especial à minha beta-reader, **_Jéssi Amamiya_**!

kissus,

Aka


End file.
